


I found myself loving you.

by promisesofhappiness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they are meant to be fatal enemies, it doesn't mean they can't love eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on my brand new ship. Enjoy!  
> Any mistakes can be attributed to the fact English isn't my first language, I have no beta and this was just an idea that popped in my mind.

 Destruction. Complete and utter destruction. Where there had once been a proud and thriving city, now stood ruins and decomposing bodies strewn all around, all kinds of animals feasting on the remaining flesh. Whatever was left by the wrath of those wretched werewolves. There were even little girls and boys their small bodies mangled and drenched in blood and their intestines.

 The sight is upsetting even to them, who hold no love for the pitiful race of humans. Yet, only the raw, animalistic murder of a whole town is enough to disgust even the coldblooded vampires. Even Hanji has lost her usually cheerful demeanor, staring in horror at the death scene in front of her.

 The King ordered them to investigate the rumors of multiple killing in a village west of the kingdom. The villagers were terrified, pointing them towards the capital city, which led them here. Whoever had done this, whoever had brought death to the whole population of the city, knew of no mercy or humanity. It had to be them, those wretched werewolves. And it was confirmed. They found blooded footsteps on the pavements, their shape rulling out the domestic pets, and their size speaking of something for biger and deadlier than every wolf. Hanji confirmed it, studying the shredded chests of the bodies left intact. It could be nothing more.

 There's one fact that is disturbing and somewhat terrifying. That day, according to Hanji around a week ago, there was no full moon. So why would the animals ( yes, Levi hated them with unparalleled passion ) go on a rampage without the hunger rulling their minds, driving their actions? What had triggered them to strike the human population with such vengeance, if not for hunger?

"We need to report back immediately. The King must know of this"  
They all nodded, agreeing with Erwin. It was a matter that could possibly cause a war with the race of werewolves.  
"Oi. What should we do with the bodies?"  
There's one possible answer to Levi's question.  
"Burn them."

* * *

 There was one way they could gather some information on the change the monsters had acted that night, and that still left a bitter taste in their mouths. Jean had spat on the ground, scornful, refusing to cooperate with a werewolf, even if he was a rogue. Mikasa had rolled her eyes at him, reminding him of the importance of their quest. Finding Eren Jaeger would be a shot in the darkness, a hopeless act. But he was the only one who could possible cooperate and give them some information and perhaps aid them. The rogue had once been a high ranked part of the werewolf hierarchy, but had left due to disagreements about killing humans and whatnot. Since then, he had chosen to seek cover in the woods, like a savage, leaving no sign behind, and thus practically disappeared from the face of earth. Only some instances of someone, _something_ , killing werewolves could possibly lead them to him. 

 That's how they had found their way in the thick woodland, trying to find at sign, something that could possibly point them to the wolf's nest.They didn't think of the possibility that he would be the one to find them.

"Who are you? What do you seek here?"  
He appeared to them seemingly out of nowhere, popping behind a thick bark. He looked ragged, his clothes tattered around the edges, his face thin yet lacking facial hair. He looked worse than Levi remembered him.

"It's me, Eren"  
The change was instantaneous, the guarded green eyes hardening upon seeing him. He snarled, but made no move to approach.

"Look who decided to visit my humble abode. If it's not Levi himself. What happened, _Rivaille_? Felt guilty and decided to check on your charity case?" he spat,jaw clenching forcibly. It was perhaps the first time Levi had felt pain coursing in his heart after almost fifty years. None had called him by that name in a long time. Since he had 

betrayed Eren. After the other has sacrificed everything for him.  
"Eren, please, let us forget your shared past for some moments and talk. There's much you need to know, and more we need to learn" Erwin said, placative. The werewolve nodded and jerked his head.  
"Follow me, then. If I remeber correctly, vampires appreciate a good cup of tea."

* * *

The blood was hot in his mouth, the taste strong and earth. He sucked at the other's neck, trying to take more, _more,_ **_more_**. It wasn't every day a vampire could say they had tasted the blood of a werewolf.

'Rivaille, come on, faster"  
Said vampire moaned lowly and forced his lower half to move faster, his movements sharp and strong. His hips snapped forward, meeting Eren's heated body, forcing his erection deeper into the scorching heat.

He couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. How could he, knowing that after this night, come morning, Eren would probably hate him forever?He took his fangs off of Eren's neck, opting to find his lips and engage them in a sloppy kiss. The werewolf moaned and racked his nails down Levi's back, raising red welts that healed almost on sight. They breathed in eachother's mouth, sharing the same air. How could he give up on him?

Soon, he felt the hot swirling in his stomach grow, realising he was reaching his peak. His hand found Eren's cock and stroked it, in synic with his hips and tongue.  
And it was over in white pleasure.  
Eren shouted his name as he came, painting their stomachs white, tightening around Levi, which lead the vampire to his ultimate end. They rode their highs together, kissing languidly, tongues curling together. Later, as Eren slept soundly in his arms, Levi tried to memorise his peaceful face. The werewolf had chosen him over his own race, his own kin, and Levi was going to let him down in the worse way, betray him and lose him perhaps forever.

* * *

 Mikasa was surprised Eren hadn't attacked Levi on sight. In fact, the wolf had lead them to his surprisingly neat lodge ( It was definitely Levi's past influence, Mikasa was sure) , offering them tea. He had heard them carefully, not interupting Erwin's speech and evidently avoiding to even glance towards Levi. After that, he had offered his thoughts on the matter, saying something about Annie having a flick with a human who latter left her for a human girl. Anna's animalistic side had gotten out of control, something not unheard in their race. Yet, she should face severe consequences from the higher ups, or the vampires could demand her execution. Jean had laughed mockingly at that, saying that the pack of dogs would never willingly give her up. Eren had glared at him and nodded, saying that their best choise was to demand a conference in their territory, were they would have the territorial advantage and make their move.

 

When the night fell, Eren offered to let them stay, so they could depart in the morning, promising Erwin that the could further discuss the matter of him aiding them in the morning. Just before they went to sleep, Mikasa hugged Eren.  
"I am glad to see you, Eren. It's been too long." she whispered, swallowing shakily. It was tough, losing a friend as close as Eren. Their friendship had been long, longer than his relationship with that midget. Eren smiler at her, hugged her back just as tightly, and murmured that he had missed her,too. Nobody noticed Levi's gaze on them.

* * *

"Are you going to avoid me for long?"  
"You have no right to demand anything, Rivaille."

"I thought you were not a coward"

"This is not cowardice. This is me hating you. You betrayed me in the worst way."

Slam. had Levi slammed Eren of the wall?  
"You didn't wait to hear me out"  
"I didn't want your explainations, Rivaille. I should have known you didn't love me as much as I did"  
Ouch. That must have hurt.

"loved me? So, you mean to say, you don't anymore?" It was the first time Marco had heard Levi's voice so vulnerable. It didn't seem right.

"I could never say that." A long pause.

"Please come back with us." Levi pleading?

"I will aid you. After that that, I will need to thing of it"

"I-"

"It's the most I can give you now Rivaille"

Silence. Levi must have nodded.

So, Eren was going to join them. And he and Levi had shared a past love, which was possibly still alive after whatever had happened. Things were going to get spicy.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean hears the story of Eren and Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who spends their time writing fanfiction rather than studying for finals? Anyway, I have been coming back to this story for a while, and I decided to give it a try and look more into it. Enjoy!

_****_ It's late when Jean dares to approach Mikasa. The raven is standing in the porch, motionless against the wind. He  _knows_ it must be frigid, but such things are trivial to vampires. Especially one such as Mikasa, who has been trained her whole life against much worse conditions.

  “So what's their story?” he asks, knowing his presence could never catch her by surprise. She takes her time to answer and he waits, looking out into the wild. The trees jerk against the strong currents. He can hear animals scamper off in the heart of the forest.

  “They were in love” she whispers, and sorrow colors her voice.

  “They were in love and there was the war. Levi had to make a few choices he regrets to this day”

Jean doesn't ask for more, because he knows it's not her place to tell. Her words are simple but her tone tells him enough as it is. They both stand there, letting the silence fill the space between them.

  “We were in love and he betrayed me”

Jean jumps with a yelp, turning around to glare at the werewolf. He notes that even Mikasa is startled by his sudden appearance. He must be really good to creep up even on her, insane senses and all.

  “You have heard about the war between our kinds” the wolf states, voice low. Jean does, of course he does, even if he had only been a fledgling back then. It had been one of the most lengthy and bloody wars in millenniums. Thousands had died on both sides and other races had tried to one up them.

“We met by chance at a human brothel many years ago. We talked and tried to rile each other up. It worked. Too well in fact, seeing as we talked and kept in contact, secretly, for a couple of months”

Jean snorted. Kept in contact his ass. The werewolf aims a smirk at him and continues with his story.

“It was a year, maybe two, later that our then leader perished in battle and my father took up leadership of our pack.”

Wait, wait,  _wait_ .

  “ _Grisha Jaeger_ is your father?” Jean almost yells. This is no mere werewolf, the son of the leader. The son of the _Maker_. Grisha Jaeger had been the man to hold up the truce between Vampires and Werewolves, giving both a chance to evolve further and grow in strength and numbers. Both vampires and werewolves alike knew to respect his contribution to end the war.

The smile sent in his way is full of sharp teeth.

  “Eren Jaeger, at your service”

Mikasa laughs behind him, making Jean jump. He had forgotten she was there.

  “Anyway. My father took up the mantle and he proposed a truce between the species. So conferences began. It all went well until the time vampires started dropping dead under suspicious circumstances. Silver, sun, decapitation. It was obvious there was someone who didn't want the truce to work. Levi and my half brother, Zeke, decided to co operate and find the culprit before the damage was too great to control. At the same time, a bloodied silver knife was found in my quarters. And thus, I was deemed a suspect for the murders and put in prison to be judged.”

Ok, now Jean was confused. Both Mikasa and Jeager had said the latter had been betrayed, but this didn't add up. Unless…

  “Someone set you up”

Jaeger nods slowly, staring at him.

  “I was set up. Only, at the time of roughly half the murders I had been with Levi” he lets a bitter laugh escape his lips “I would have had the perfect alibi, had Levi been willing to speak up.”

Only it had been forbidden to have relations with werewolves back then. Levi would have been demoted and ridiculed. Maybe even put to death. Mikasa sighs behind him.

  “Eren was almost put to death and Levi kept his silence. Had Erwin not caught the human responsible, they would have executed Eren for high treason.” she says, looking at Eren. He met her stare and nodded, turning back at Jean.

  “He was interrogated and admitted that he had been the one to set me up. I was released and he was put in prison. Later, he was executed in a quite horrible way, to make and example out of him. It came to light that humans had heard of the peace efforts and didn’t like it one bit. It would mean that they would be vulnerable to attacks from both sides. My father decided to pay them back. I begged him not to. But he did. He sent Zeke to attack whole villages, kill a lot of innocent people. They set him upon the humans, knowing that he could be too violent, _too bloodthirsty_. He even killed babies” he choked, eyes full of remorse and sorrow.

“That's when you left” Jean interrupts. He gets it, he does.

“That's when I left” Jaeger admits “Because humans didn’t just sit there waiting. They hit back just as hard. My mother was caught in the middle of it. She was tortured and killed because they wanted to mock my father. At that time, I had just recovered from my captivity, and I had nobody. My mother was dead, my friends blindly followed Zeke or were still weary of me and Rivaille…’’

His voice fades at that point, and he looks around, at the dark forest, jaw clenched tight.

“Levi had been married to another by the time I had recovered”

Jean splutters at that. Levi married. What?

“But he is not married now!” he squeaks, looking back at Mikasa. She frowns and looks down, scuffing her shoe against the worn wood.

“She died on an excursion against some witches in the north” she whispers, not daring to raise her voice further. Jaeger sighs at that, scrubbing his face.

“I didn't know about that” he murmurs, looking back into the cabin.

“Would it change anything?” Mikasa asks him softly, searching his face for the answer.

Jeager scoffs, shaking his head. He stands up and heads to the forest.

“Don't wait up” he says behind his shoulder, and leaps. Transforming in midair. What in the…?

He can transform without a full moon, too?

Mikasa laughs at his look and pats his shoulder.

“There is a lot you don’t know” she laughs, heading back inside.

A howl rips up the silence and  it it makes him shudder , shivers running through his body . What the hell is Eren Jaeger?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos maybe? :) x


End file.
